pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Calero
Emma Calero is another very new character in the Phineas and Ferb Series. She is also a recurring character many times in the Teenagers 4 Life Series. Biography Early Life and Childhood She was born in Olivine City from the Johto Region and is a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator. She was a pretty girl for someone that young. She had a older Sister named Wendy. She was a great help to her. When Emma was 3, she found out that her mom was going to have a new baby girl. She nammed her Melissa. Now she had another girl to deal with and tells Wendy how hard it is to deal with Melissa. At the age of 5, Emma meet her first best friend Alexis. They were so close they felt to be the sisters they never had. Emma kept telling her mother about the girl like there was absolutely no tomorrow. When she was 7, Emma meet her new best friend, Louis. The two seemed to have a huge interest in music. They graduated Elementary School together. Fear of Mascots When Emma was 6 years old, it was Alexis' birthday and she had a huge party. She invited Emma and there were a bunch of food mascots. The part was on top of a curvy hill, like a picnic. Emma was just sitting with Alexis and her friends watching the apple, orange, bannana, grapefruit, grapes, and strawberries entertain them. While they were racing and the fruit were performing for the others, the bannana tripped on a rock and was tumbling, everyone ran out of the way but Emma. Emma stood there nervously and was knocked off of the hill. Middle School Years Emma has went to Evergreen Middle School with Louis, Emma, Gwen, Ryan, Erica, Zack, and Nick. Emma loved their school and got very high grades their. Louis and Emma also did play music together still. They create and play. Emma still finds Alexis as a sister to her. When they graduated, Louis stated he was going to Danville. Emma was so upset that Louis was leaving she was crying in her room for almost a whole hour! Later on her freshman year sucked. So in turn, Emma asked Alexis privatelly to go with Louis to Danville and take their Sophomore years there and so on. Later, they were reunited once and for all. Personality and Character Emma is usually referred as "The Angels' Daughter". She can easily captivate the eyes of a person just by her knockout glare. She likes to skip around talking to Candace. If she were to be crowned a princess of something (which she already is.), she would be crowned "Princess of Generosity" (Where she is from, she was Princess of the Dream Meadows). Emma likes it when something good happens. She always gets stunned by the talented people of danville and everywhere. Physical Apperance Emma has beautiful and silky brown hair which can show gorgeous highlights in the summertime. She has peach skin. And brown eyes that brings out her top. She wears a white, loose and long-sleeved blouse in which her hair covers up the buttons. Which the blouse covers a sky blue dress that matches her sandal-like shoes and her hair bow. This sorta annoys Stacy stealing her trademark except her hair bow is on the side, while Stacy's is in the front. Emma stands at 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She dresses casually and has no features show-offable. Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:T4L Characters Category:From another city Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro